This School Is Drama Filled
by Crystal-fairy-hime
Summary: In this fan fiction you will see the Pokémon special characters in high school meeting many new challenges. So come on and read along! DISCLAMER: I do not own Pokémon even though I had wished.
1. Chapter 1

Blue`s P.O.V

"Why do I have to go?" I asked my mom quite annoyed.

"Because, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity Blue. Besides your father and I would never to be able to afford it either way. You would help the family by going."

I simply glared at her and thought. She was right her and my dad could hardly afford to feed themselves let alone two kids. I would be helping the family out by going not only could I have a good education and get a good job to help my family, and with me gone it would be one less mouth to feed. I had no other choice.

"Fine. I'll go." But I was only going for Silver, not my parents. If they didn't waste money on stupid stuff we would have enough money to live like a normal family.

"Good. Now the bus will be here in two days. So pack up and don't forget anything." My mom had a sad look on her face when she said that but I could tell she was bursting with joy. Knowing my parents they wouldn't spend a penny on anything Silver wanted. If Silver was a year older than he might qualify for a scholarship. I looked at the clock and read 11pm I better get ready for bed.

The Next Day

"Buzz buzz buzz!" I guess it was time to wake up. I rolled over onto my side looking at my phone it said 5am on the screen. I sighed, "Let's see" I said quietly as I got out of bed looking at my to do list. The first thing get dressed (a normal step) which was followed by go for a jog (another normal one). Ii went over to my closet pulling out a pair of shorts, a red t-shirt, and my (only) pair of sneakers. I got dressed just in time to see Silver wake up and read a book. Before I left I set a 20 minute timer on my phone to set how long I would be gone, I told Silver and walked out the door before I began jogging.

I got down 2 blocks before checking my phone 14 minutes. I decided I would just walk the rest of the way for a while. This gave me time to think. I asked simple question like what will Silver do when I'm gone, will he be alright? Am I doing the right thing? Will my parents do the right thing? What will this school I'm going to be like? Will I makes friends or enemies? Would I even be able to fit in being the poor kid around a bunch of rich snobs? As much as I questioned only time could tell me the answers I would have to wait and find out myself. I hoped the answers went in my favor. "Oh please Arcus" I said quietly praying to him. Not just for myself but for Silver to.

20 minutes later

I guess it's time to start packing. I finished quickly, frowning at my 3 bags of luggage. I had 12 outfits, a laptop, chargers for electronics, makeup bag, swimsuit, a toothbrush with toothpaste, a brush, a few snacks for the drive, and 30 dollars.

I sat on my bed counting my money to make sure it was all there no matter how and where I hid money it would always be found and taken. As I counted Silver walked into the room. "Hey Blue." he said with a faint smile (I'm the only one he smiles at). "Oh hey Silver what's up?" I could already tell he was lying. "Not much just happy to see you getting to go somewhere, instead of being stuck here." He replied with another faint smile but he cringed when he said happy. "Silver I know you aren't happy to have me go. But it's for the best besides in a year you can qualify for a scholarship. You are smart enough and with me to vouch for you there's no doubt you'll make it in!" I said hoping he would agree. "I know" phew I thought convincing him would be harder. "You leave tomorrow what should we do?" I was a little shocked by Silver wanting to change the subject, but he asked what I want to do and this was a perfect opportunity to "torture" him. I stared at him for a second before I felt a mischievous smile rose. "uh oh" I heard Silver say under his breath. He was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS SCHOOL IS DRAMA FILLED**

CHAPTER 2

Silver's P.O.V

Blue chose that we go to the carnival and I was starting to regret letting Blue choose what we go to do. But whenever she smiled I would change my mind. Blue doesn't smile much anymore when I first met her she would smile and then something happened.

"Hey Silver!" that was Blue calling for me. Naturally I walked over. "We have to do this!" she pointed to a rollercoaster that was….pink….pink all over. Blue was not a fan of pink. What is she planning? My only response was a wide eyed look. "Well are going to just stand there or are you going to get in?" I was so shocked by her pick that I didn't notice we were at the front of the line. Reluctantly I got into the sparkling pink seat.

Blue's P.O.V

So I heard about this pink rollercoaster at the carnival that took you're picture and then you could customize the picture with extra girly effects. So what better to do than take Silver with me! (To be honest I wanted to go on it anyway) "PLEASE KEEP ALL BODY PARTS IN THE RIDE AT ALL TIMES UNTILL THE RIDE STOPS!" the carnie said on the microphone. Then the ride started. People around were yelling with joy, and so was I. But Silver was not amused. "HEY DO YOU WANT TO GO AFTER THIS RIDE?!" I said hoping he could hear. "YEAH." A simple reply as expected.

8 minutes later

"YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE RIDE" it was over. Silver and I got out I decided that didn't want to edit the photo because I wanted to keep it as a reminder of today.


End file.
